Through the technological development of our society, more and more people choose to use professional slicing devices to cut food, such as fruits, vegetables and the like, in order to replace the use of traditional flat cutters. The reason is that the functionality of professional slicer is not only much more powerful than the traditional flat cutter, it also can cut food into different shapes and can provide us convenience and safety in our use of slicers.
Referring to a Chinese Utility Model number CN202097758U (the title of invention: a hand-operated potato cutting machine), it discloses a potato cutting machine which can cut potatoes more efficiently. However, it is large in its size and is not foldable. Further, its parts are not able to be detached such that the above machine is not easy to be carried. The above machine is easy to get dusty during storage and is difficult to clean up.